


episode 1

by pianoandcookiedoughlover



Series: skam colorado [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF, SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/F, F/M, SKAM Season 3, at least i hope so, i don't know what other things to put in here, i'm just a fat mess i'm sorry, if you like skam and season 3 in particular i think you'll like this, my own kind of version, wlw rights for ila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoandcookiedoughlover/pseuds/pianoandcookiedoughlover
Summary: meet ila, the season 3 main of this series. you'll learn more about her home life and some of the issues she struggles with, as well as getting to meet her very own even.
Relationships: Ila/Eden (original characters)
Series: skam colorado [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982384
Kudos: 6





	1. junior year

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! okay so it's kind of a long story, but basically, this summer i actually found inspiration to do my own version of the season 3 storyline in the skam universe and put my own twist on it! my ultimate goal with this is to tell a slightly different story and hopefully connect to people through it.
> 
> at the very least, it's more skam content folks, you can't turn that down (especially after the ~questionable~ season that is currently airing *cough cough*)
> 
> but anyway, this story follows ila and it touches on themes of self-acceptance, dealing with grief, identity and mental health. i did a lot of research for this because i wanted it to be accurate representation, but i myself also haven't been through everything that i write that happens to my characters. so if there's something that you find to be an insensitive or bad representation of something, please let me know so i can fix it. my whole goal is to provide content and a good story for other people, and i really do not want to go around hurting people and i always want to be learning and checking my own prejudices. 
> 
> it's written in a script format (which does not translate very well into ao3, my apologies) because a) it's a tv show and that kind of fits better for this and b) i was really interested in learning about scriptwriting. now, that being said, i'm no professional and i bet someone with actual experience could do this 100x better, but it's something that i've really enjoyed trying out so yeah, hopefully that comes through
> 
> i have on my tumblr (handle is the same as here on ao3) a list of the characters' general characteristics and personalities (they waver slightly from the skamog) that i imagine in my head, so if you want to check those out beforehand that's there for you. but you can also just totally jump into this if you prefer, it won't really affect your understanding of this!
> 
> i'm planning to update this at the end of every episode, but i might be a little slow with school and stuff going on. i also post them at their actual times they're associated with on my tumblr if that's more your vibe too. i also will make sure to put any trigger warnings for each clip as i go - please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> and yeah, i think that pretty much sums it up. i really hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. i also have ideas/have written some stuff for seasons 1, 2, 4, and 5, so if you guys enjoy this and are interested, let me know!

INT. CLASSMATE'S HOUSE - HOUSE PARTY - NIGHT

Saturday 10:16 PM

High schoolers are enjoying themselves at a loud party with flashing lights. We get some slow mo shots of people dancing, people making out, people talking, and people drinking.

Ila, Cora, Millie, Eris, and Sydney are sat on a long couch together near the drinks table, looking at each other's phones and keeping their distance away from the crowd. Ila, Millie, and Sydney all have either cans of beers or red cups with alcohol. Cora has a Coke can in her hand and Eris doesn’t have a cup at all.

Sydney and Eris are huddled together, looking at Eris’s phone. Eris points something out to her and Sydney sighs dramatically and leans her head on the back of the sofa.

SYDNEY

Jesus, I hate school.

MILLIE

Cheers to that.

They clink their drinks.

ILA

I have to finish a 5 page review guide for math and I really don't think it's gonna happen.

SYDNEY

Just be like me, fuck it all.

ERIS

(teasingly)

Or, be like me, and actually graduate high school.

Sydney gives her the middle finger, but smiles, knowing fully well that she doesn't have the best work ethic.

CORA

I have to do it too, so text me and we can FaceTime while we do it.

ILA

Thanks.

SYDNEY

I can't believe we're juniors, guys.

MILLIE

I know. Everyone said it was gonna be great, but it's actually shit so far.

CORA

...Everyone said it was going to be shit, Mills.

The girls laugh. Sebastian, Landon, Sean and Isaac - who make up the guy squad they’re friends with - walk by, laughing and making their drinks slosh everywhere. The boys stop in front of the girls, towering over them as they're standing.

SEBASTIAN

What are you guys doing?

ILA

Sitting?

LANDON

At a party?

ISAAC

Wow, you guys are fun.

SYDNEY

Better than dancing to this shitty music.

Sebastian sticks his hand out to her royally.

SEBASTIAN

How about I show you how to enjoy yourself, even at a party with shitty music?

SYDNEY

(accepting the hand)

I’m interested.

The two friends go off to the middle of the dance floor, laughing. The boys that are left turn back to the girls.

ISAAC

Eris, Spanish today? That was fucking crazy.

ERIS

Oh yeah, it was a nightmare. I really wonder if Mrs. Cordoba was on crack.

Everyone laughs.

CORA

What happened?

ISAAC

Cordodo gave us a listening pop quiz and the guy was talking so fast all I could hear was "hola."

LANDON

Dude, you're never going to pass that class.

ISAAC

Pfft, I know how to ask for a girl's number, that's all I need to know if I ever go to Spain.

The girls scoff at him while Landon laughs. Sean is particularly quiet, looking at his feet and only sneaking glances to Millie occasionally. She can’t help but be drawn to his presence and lets herself look at him more often than he lets himself look at her.

LANDON

(to the girls)

Anyway, we were just about to smoke a joint, any of you care to join us?

They all decline in various manners.

ISAAC

More for us, then. See you around.

Isaac and Landon smile at them before leaving, shoving each other playfully, trying to find an exit. Sean hangs back for a moment, though, forcing himself to talk to her.

SEAN

(to the guys)

I'll be there in a minute!

(to Millie)

Hey.

MILLIE

Hi. How are you?

SEAN

Good. You?

MILLIE

I'm okay.

The pair look at each other, not sure how to interact further. He sighs slightly and walks in the direction that Isaac and Landon went. Millie sighs herself.

MILLIE (CONT’D)

You know what makes junior year even more shitty? Not having Sean to get through it all.

ERIS

You really miss him, don't you?

Millie stays quiet at that. The girls look over her head at each other, not sure how to proceed.

ILA

(putting a hand on

her shoulder)

Don't worry, Mills, it'll all work out.

Millie lights up slightly, coming up with an idea to get rid of the spotlight from her rocky relationship with Sean.

MILLIE

Speaking of which, we need to get you a boyfriend.

ILA

Um, what? No. Why is that even remotely related?

MILLIE

Oh, come on, put yourself out there. Just pick a hot guy here and go dance with him.

ILA

No way in hell.

MILLIE

Love is born out of the weirdest places, Ila.

ERIS

Yeah, but do you really want to tell your future husband at your wedding,

(in funny voice)

"I'm so glad I met you at that shitty high school party?”

The girls all laugh at her imitation. Ila surveys the party skeptically before turning back to her friends with her assessment of the people there.

ILA

None of these guys are my type, anyway.

MILLIE

Fine, but I'm not forgetting this conversation.

Ila laughs. They all continue chatting, Sydney still dancing in a goofy manner with Sebastian on the dance floor. The camera focuses on Ila as she smiles with her friends. Her phone then buzzes and she reads her dad’s text from her notifications. She sees: “Hi honey, I don’t know if you just don’t want to talk to me or if you’re asleep, but I didn’t hear anything in your room. I didn’t want to make things worse, so I didn’t come in. Hopefully you can get a good night’s rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Upon reading this, Ila sighs and runs her hands through her hair. She ultimately decides to put her phone away in her pocket without answering, and downs her drink. She then turns to look through the window behind the couch, and she sees half of her face in the reflection in the glass. She’s alone, conflicted, and trapped in her own thoughts.


	2. not anything special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mild mentions of violence

INT. CLASSMATE'S HOUSE - HOUSE PARTY - LATER

Saturday 11:56 PM

Cora and Millie are now dancing on the floor together near the couch where Ila and Eris are still seated, watching them amusedly. Tired out, Cora and Millie return to the other two, panting. Millie relaxes her body so her head rests in Eris’s lap and Eris strokes her hair, while Cora sits next to them, taking a sip of her punch. 

MILLIE

I’m exhausted.

ERIS

Yeah, all that arm flailing looked intense.

Millie punches her gently, making Eris laugh. Eris then asks Cora how things have been going with Asher - they’ve clearly been going well as she grows a smile on her face at the mention of his name. Ila sits on the arm of the couch, looking off into the party, conflicted. She tries to take another sip of her drink and when she doesn’t taste anything, she looks into the cup to see it empty.

ILA

I'm gonna go get a refill.

The girls nod in acknowledgement. Ila walks the few paces to the drinks table. She refills her cup and leans against the table, watching the party. Suddenly, a tall baseball player with fluffy brown hair comes up next to her.

PARKER

Cool party, huh?

ILA

Yeah. Riveting.

PARKER

Not having fun?

ILA

I mean, it's not anything special.

Eris, Millie and Cora are now watching this interaction go down, smiling while raising their eyebrows and exchanging shocked glances.

PARKER

Oh?

ILA

Bad music, dim lights, warm drinks, boring people. What's interesting about that?

PARKER

Well, when you put it like that.

They laugh slightly.

PARKER (CONT’D)

So, you're saying I'm boring?

She looks at him head on for the first time in the conversation, judging him a bit.

ILA

Hm, I don't know. We've never met.

PARKER

(sticking his hand out)

Parker.

ILA

(shaking it)

Ila.

The two turn to the party again. Ila sneaks a glance at her friends, who are all now gaping at her, watching this go down. She rolls her eyes at them, smiling, as though this isn’t anything important to her. 

Parkers tilts his head towards her, keeping his eyes trained on the party before actually looking at her.

PARKER

So, what can I do to make this party interesting?

ILA

It seems like you have something in mind.

PARKER

Yeah, I do.

He starts to lean in. When their lips touch, Ila's a bit surprised at first. She then starts to melt into the kiss, until soon they're full-on making out. Her friends whisper and laugh admiringly at her. Suddenly, the music cuts out. Parker and Ila move away from each other. There are shouts coming from another room. Parker rushes off. Ila turns to the girls, confused, and they return her bewilderment. They all follow the noise.

Two guys are in the middle of an argument. Things appear to be getting physical. Parker's trying to hold TYLER - one of his friends with messy black hair - back with some of his other friends.

FOOTBALL PLAYER

What the fuck do you think you're doing?

TYLER

What the fuck are _you_ doing, harassing my friend like that?

A girl is huddled amongst some of her other friends, watching the situation nervously. Sydney has joined the girl squad. They're all concerned. They share glances with Sebastian, Isaac, Sean and Landon, who are all across the room, now united themselves. They don't seem to know anything about what's going on.

FOOTBALL PLAYER

Look, man, I wasn't doing anything. Ask your girlfriend there.

TYLER

Are you calling her a liar?

FOOTBALL PLAYER

I think she’s a little bitch.

With that, Tyler breaks free from his friends and punches him square in the nose. Chaos ensues, people yelling and grunting noises from fighting can be heard from throughout the house. Ila and the girls all watch in horror at the ordeal. Parker and his friends manage to pull Tyler back, and the football player's other teammates pull him away. The host of the party intervenes.

HOST

Okay, that's it everyone. We're done here for tonight. Get your asses out of here.

People make sighing noises but ultimately oblige. The girls breathe out heavily and walk out of the house onto the dark street.

ILA

Damn, that was intense.

SYDNEY

That guy was a fucking psycho.

ERIS

I know Laura, she's in my history class. She's one of the shyest and nicest people there. Poor girl.

CORA

Yeah. That guy was a complete arsehole. I was this close to going over there myself when he said that.

They walk in silence for a bit.

SYDNEY

...Okay, but Ila, that action you were getting with Parker? That was hot!

ILA

(laughs it off)

It was nothing.

CORA

Nothing? Really?

ERIS

I thought none of these guys were your type.

ILA

Yeah, I don't know. It doesn't matter, I'll probably never see him again.

MILLIE

If he's your true love, you'll find your way back to each other again.

ERIS

Please, get your head out of a Disney movie, Mills. Your naivety is giving me a headache.

They laugh and Millie smiles. The girls walk on the street, bumping into each other, drunkenly enjoying the night together under the night sky, the stars sparkling above them.


	3. last day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PTSD flashback

INT. ILA'S HOUSE - ILA'S ROOM - MORNING

Sunday 9:08 AM

Ila wakes up in a scarce room. Boxes line the walls. She stretches her body awkwardly and yawns as she sits up. She leans over to take an Ibuprofen with some water and then rests her head in her hands. She crawls out of bed slowly and walks downstairs awkwardly, hungover.

INT. ILA'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - MOMENTS LATER

As she walks into the kitchen, she can see that the dining table is covered with an elaborate set of breakfast foods. When she reaches the kitchen, her mom is frantically mixing something in a bowl. She turns around to see Ila standing there.

ILA'S MOM

Good morning, honey! How did you sleep?

ILA

Fine. Why are you asking?

ILA’S MOM

...Uh, because it’s a nice thing to do?

ILA  
So, you didn’t hear anything last night?

ILA’S MOM

No?

Ila sighs in relief very slightly. Her mom, however, is confused by her behavior and walks over and puts a hand on Ila’s forehead, concerned. 

ILA’S MOM (CONT’D)

Honey, are you okay?

ILA

(pushing her mom’s

hand away)

I’m fine, I just had a hard time sleeping. It’s nothing.

(beat)

What's all this?

ILA'S MOM

Well, I thought it would be nice to make you a big breakfast, since, you know...

ILA

You can say it, mom. That I'm leaving.

Ila's mom sighs and turns to the bowl again, mixing it significantly less agitatedly.

ILA'S MOM

I'm sorry, Ila, I just -

ILA

No, don't apologize. It's fine. Can we just eat?

Ila's mom puts down the bowl and nods. The two sit amongst the giant feast, Ila's dad clearly not present. Ila looks at the time.

ILA

How did Dad sleep?

ILA'S MOM

(grimacing but smiling)

Not great. I'll bring him down, okay?

ILA

It's really fine -

ILA'S MOM

No, it's your last day, I want all of us to be here.

ILA

But he's never really here, is he?

Ila's mom bites her lip but manages to put on a smile.

ILA'S MOM

Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute.

Ila just nods and begins eating. Her phone buzzes next to her plate so she picks it up to look at it. It's a text from her friends, making plans for today. She shoots them a quick text, reminding them that she's busy today. They respond with a variety of sad-faced emojis and "we'll miss you!" Ila smiles sadly at that.

ILA'S MOM (O.S.)

Look who's here.

Ila looks up to see her mom walking next to her dad. He doesn't look at anyone, concentrated on sitting down.

ILA

Hi, dad.

He finally looks up at her.

ILA'S DAD

(smiling slightly)

Morning, Ila. Did you get my text?

ILA

Yeah, I was just sleeping.

ILA’S DAD

Oh, okay.

He makes an effort to smile at her, which Ila can’t really bring herself to return. He then turns his attention to the food on the table. He looks at it, confused.

ILA'S DAD (CONT’D)

What's this for?

ILA'S MOM

It's Ila's last day here, remember?

ILA'S DAD

Wait, what? Why?

ILA'S MOM

Brandon, we talked about this.

ILA'S DAD

No, no we didn't! We never had a conversation about this. Where is my daughter going?

ILA'S MOM

(quietly)

Brandon, please.

ILA

Dad...

He stands up, agitated.

ILA'S DAD

It's not safe out there, she's only a little girl!

ILA'S MOM

Just breathe, Brandon. Remember last week, we discussed this? Yesterday too?

ILA'S DAD

Stop, stop telling me to breathe and stop lying to me!

He pushes some of the plates and cutlery off the table in a rage. As the crashing sound ceases, he puts his hands on his head, on the verge of tears. He sinks back into his chair. Ila's mom runs over to his side and Ila moves towards him on his other side. They're careful not to actually touch him.

ILA'S DAD (CONT’D)

I can't...don't...

ILA'S MOM

Brandon, deep breaths. This is a flashback, you're okay, you're safe.

Ila's dad's breathing is still really patchy. He is gasping for air.

ILA

Dad, look around the room. We're in the kitchen, having the huge breakfast mom made. What foods can you see?

He looks up shakily.

ILA'S DAD

Eggs, OJ, strawberries, toast...

ILA'S MOM

Good, honey, good.

His breathing is now moving back to normal.

ILA'S MOM

Why don't I take you upstairs and I'll bring you some food in bed?

ILA'S DAD

I can get up there myself.

Ila and her mom watch him walk up the stairs slowly, still slightly shaken up. Ila's mom begins to put a plate of food together for him to take upstairs.

ILA'S MOM

I'm sorry, Ila, this was supposed to be your special breakfast.

ILA

It's fine, mom. This was just a reminder of why we're doing this.

Ila's mom starts to cry. Ila goes to hug her.

ILA'S MOM

Jesus, Ila, stop saying things are fine. They're not.

ILA

Mom, I -

They separate slightly. Ila shrugs, shaking her head; she doesn’t know what to even say at this point. Ila's mom looks her directly in her eyes.

ILA'S MOM

I'm sorry I can't give you the home you need.

ILA

Shhhh...

They stand in the kitchen hugging. A tear rolls down Ila's cheek but she makes no noise.


	4. tim and zara

INT. ILA'S HOUSE - ILA'S ROOM - EVENING

Sunday 4:23 PM

Ila stands in the doorway to her now empty room, looking at it longingly, almost being able to see all of the memories she’s had in there occupy the space.

ILA'S MOM (O.S.)

(calls from the

front door)

Ila! Are you ready?

ILA

Coming!

She sighs and gives it one last glance, gulping back a sob before patting the doorway in goodbye. She turns around, moving swiftly down the stairs.

INT. ILA'S HOUSE - STAIRWAY - CONTINUOUS

She slows as she reaches the bottom. She takes a deep breath and walks to the front door, pulling it to behind her.

EXT. ILA'S HOUSE - DRIVEWAY - CONTINUOUS

Her parents stand on the driveway, close together. Her mom looks as though she's been crying. She moves away from her husband and towards Ila. Ila's dad seems to be lost, looking into the distance.

ILA'S MOM

Oh, Ila.

ILA

Mom, please tell me you haven't been crying again.

ILA'S MOM

Of course I have, Ila.

ILA

...It's just the best thing to do for me. For everyone.

ILA'S MOM

I know, I know.

ILA

And it's not like I'm jumping off the face of the Earth. I'm literally moving 15 minutes away.

ILA'S MOM

Yeah.

She smiles weakly, which Ila returns.

ILA’S MOM (CONT’D)

Are you sure you don’t want us to come 

and help you settle in?

ILA

I’m sure, mom. I just... I want to do this on my own.

ILA’S MOM

Okay.

They look at each other for a moment, Ila’s mom on the verge of tears. She manages to build her composure, though, to be able to fall into “protective mom” mode.

ILA'S MOM (CONT’D)

Now, you have to text me -

ILA

Mom.

ILA'S MOM

No, I have to know what's going on in your life, okay? Just because this is going on doesn't mean I'm not still your mom.

ILA

I know.

Ila's mom kisses her forehead.

ILA'S MOM

Okay then. I love you.

ILA

I love you too.

Ila steps towards her father, unsure of how to approach him. He is still looking into the distance.

ILA (CONT’D)

Um, dad? I'm leaving now.

This seems to bring him back to the situation.

ILA'S DAD

Oh, right.

He hugs her, tightly, almost trying to hold on to her. It's more awkward than most, but the intimacy of a father-daughter hug still remains.

ILA'S DAD

I'm sorry about earlier.

ILA

It's okay.

As they move apart, they look at each other for a beat, not sure how to continue the conversation. Realizing they’re getting nowhere, Ila walks to her car and gets in the front seat. She backs the car out of the driveway, waves to her parents, and then begins to drive. She sighs deeply, overwhelmed by the entire situation.

EXT. ZARA AND ASH'S APARTMENT - DOORWAY - LATER

Ila’s now arrived at the apartment. She walks up to the apartment door nervously, suitcase in hand. The sunset pours through the walls made of windows lining the staircase she took up here, lighting the scene. She knocks on the door. Some talking and other assorted noises can be heard from inside. TIM, a young man with wire-rimmed glasses and light brown hair, opens the door. He smiles warmly at her.

TIM

Hey, you're here!

He wraps her in a hug. Ila is hesitant at first, still tense from the entire situation, but melts into the embrace shortly. They let go and Tim steps aside for Ila to see a Hispanic young woman with short jet black hair and silver hoop earrings.

TIM

Ila, this is Zara.

ILA

Hi.

ZARA

Damn, Tim didn’t tell me we were gonna be living with a model, you’re gorgeous!

Tim looks at her pointedly. Zara laughs.

ZARA

Sorry, wow, I make really bad first impressions. I promise I'm a sane human being.

TIM

That's not actually been determined.

She lifts her middle finger up at him. She steps closer to Ila, wanting to wrap her in a hug but not sure how Ila will react. When Ila doesn't move away, she closes the gap.

ZARA

(softly)

It's nice to meet you.

ILA

You too.

The girls smile at each other after they hug.

TIM

So, is that all your stuff?

ILA

No, the rest is in the car. I was kind of hoping for a hand...?

ZARA

Don't worry, I got you. Tim, you can start making something to eat?

ILA

Oh, you don’t have to -

TIM

Absolutely. Pasta sound good to you?

Ila smiles and nods, making Tim do the same. He then look at the bags already on the doorstep. 

TIM

Will you two be okay with everything?

Zara looks at Ila, who nods. He walks back into the apartment, carrying Ila's suitcase in. Ila and Zara begin walking to Ila's car, away from the camera.

ZARA

Sick sneaks, by the way.

ILA

(laughing slightly)

Thanks.

The two walk down the stairs and out of sight, already standing a bit closer than they first were.


	5. the first morning

INT. ZARA AND TIM'S APARTMENT - ILA'S ROOM - MORNING

Monday 7:00 AM

Ila wakes up to her alarm, her eyes adjusting to the light pouring into the room. She taps her phone to shut it up. She sits up, rubbing her eyes. Once she can see, she takes in the room. She's initially confused, having forgotten about the fact that this isn't her normal room. She sighs as she remembers where she is, then swings her legs out of bed.

She puts her hair in a messy bun and puts on a big sweatshirt. She opens her door and walks down the hallway to the kitchen.

INT. ZARA AND TIM'S APARTMENT - KITCHEN - MOMENTS LATER

The pair are in the kitchen, Tim making some eggs on the stove and Zara sitting on the table, feet on the chair and soda in hand. Upbeat music blasts.

ZARA

I'm fucking screwed, Tim, I need to finish my testing by Tuesday and I haven't even started.

TIM

And how long have you known about this?

ZARA

That's none of your business.

Tim scoffs and Zara takes a chug of her soda. Zara notices Ila's presence in the kitchen doorway.

ZARA

Hey! How was your first night in our magnificent palace?

Tim turns around and smiles at Ila.

ILA

Fine, thanks. It was just a little weird waking up in a room that wasn't mine.

Tim nods sympathetically. He nods his head to the kitchen table.

TIM

Here, sit, I'm making eggs. They should be ready in a sec.

Ila nods and moves towards the table while Zara pushes out a chair for her to sit in with her feet, remaining seated on the table. Tim turns the music down a bit.

ZARA

Tim here is my professional chef. Anything I want, he makes.

TIM

(rolling eyes)

Anything for you, Zara.

Ila smiles weakly and pulls out her phone. She has multiple texts from her concerned mother, asking her how she slept and if she's going to be able to focus in school tomorrow. Ila sighs and closes the messages app, opening Instagram and scrolling mindlessly. Tim begins to serve up the eggs.

TIM

Come and get your eggs, royal highness.

Zara laughs and pushes herself off the table, leaving her soda there, and picks up her and Ila's plates. She hands Ila's hers.

ILA

Thanks.

ZARA

(pointing)

There's meat and fruit and all that healthy mierda in the fridge, which you can have whenever you want, just replace anything you finish. My better, not-so-healthy stuff is in the top cabinet there.

Zara winks. Ila smiles. Tim continues to mill around the kitchen, making some coffee, while Zara eats hungrily. Ila pushes her food around.

ILA

So, how long have you two been dating?

Zara and Tim look at each other and burst out laughing.

ZARA

Me and Tim? Together? Man, I thought the flannel was enough.

Ila looks at them, confused. Tim smiles endearingly and nods at Zara as he mentions her.

TIM

Zara here is a badass lesbian.

She puts her hand under her chin as though she's modeling. She then looks teasingly at Tim.

ZARA

And he's got a lovely girlfriend, haven't you, Tim?

Tim blushes as he thinks of his girlfriend. Ila smiles.

ILA

Ah, okay. Then why do you two live together? You never actually told me, Tim.

ZARA

I go to CSU, I'm a physics major. But I'm not staying in some shitty college dorm, hence, the apartment. And, well, you know how insanely smart Tim is, that cabrón.

Tim waves this off.

TIM

She's exaggerating. I just... I’m taking classes at CSU, and I really wanted the independence of not living with my parents. They agreed it would be a good experience for me.

ZARA

And since we were good friends when I was in high school, his parents let him stay with me.

TIM

You know them, they’re pretty laid back.

ILA

Yeah, I love your parents. That's actually really cool.

TIM

(smiling)

Thanks.

ZARA

All I’m hearing here is that you never told Ila about me, in all the years of being family friends, am I right?

ILA

Oh, don’t worry, Tim and I honestly didn’t used to talk too much. Our parents just always wanted to have dinner, so we kind of bonded playing games on our side of the table.

She looks over at Tim, who smiles as he remembers.

TIM

Definitely some fun times. But I guess this would be a good chance to get to know each other a little better, outside of banding together to secretly give the dog our salad.

ILA

Yeah, I’d like that.

ZARA

(jokingly)

Ay, que monos. But still kind of hurt that I’m just your secret gay roomate, like.

TIM

You would love it if I went around in a neon orange shirt that says, “I live with Zara Ramirez” all the time, wouldn’t you?

ZARA

(rolling her “r’s” 

exaggeratedly)

It’s Zara Ramirez.

The pair begin to squabble over pronunciations. Ila smiles and watches them, feeling comfortable in their presence. She reaches for her phone when it buzzes. She sees the texts from her group chat, saying something about an assignment they have at school, which reminds her that she should get going.

ILA

Thanks for the eggs, Tim, but I have to go get ready.

Zara and Tim stop talking abruptly and soften towards her.

TIM

Anytime, Ila.

She smiles as she walks out of the kitchen. Tim and Zara smile at each other, her finishing her soda and him sipping his mug of coffee.


	6. shit at french

INT. HIGH SCHOOL - FRENCH CLASSROOM - MORNING

Tuesday 10:35 AM

Ila is in French class with Millie, Sebastian, and Landon. The four are chatting. When the bell rings, Ila and Sebastian head back to their own seats as the teacher starts the class. Millie and Landon sit next to each other.

MRS. RAYMOND

Good morning, everyone. Hope your weekend was nice and relaxing. We're going to get started with that quiz I told you about last week. I'll give you a few minutes to go over your notes and ask any last minute questions.

Students begin getting their binders and notebooks out in a last minute panic. Ila looks at Millie across the room anxiously. She mouths: "We had a test?" and Millie nods, raising her eyebrows. She returns her gaze to her own notebook and Ila turns back around in her seat. LEAH, the girl sitting next to Ila with bouncy blonde hair and a personality to match, turns to Ila when she speaks next.

ILA

(under her breath)

Fuck.

LEAH

Didn't you know we had a quiz?

ILA

Nope. And I'm literally shit at French.

MRS. RAYMOND

Quiet everyone! Make the most of this time.

The girls whisper even quieter.

LEAH

If you want, for the next test, I could help you study -

ILA

Really? That would be a life-saver.

LEAH

\- if you do something small for me.

ILA

What is it?

LEAH

Come to the meeting tomorrow during lunch with your friends?

ILA

The Art Honor Society one?

Leah nods. Ila ponders this, then scrunches up her face and raises her eyebrows with skepticism.

ILA

I don't know, I’ve never really been to anything like that.

LEAH

Please? I need to count on some people to show up so that we don't look like complete idiots. You don't even have to listen, just stand there and pretend to be interested.

Ila looks at her jumbles of French notes and sighs.

ILA

Fine, it's a deal.

LEAH

(squeals)

Thank you!

MRS. RAYMOND

Alright, class, time for the quiz. Good luck!

She begins passing out papers and Ila breathes deeply, preparing herself mentally for taking it. She writes her name out, takes a look at the clock, and then begins.


	7. favor

INT. HIGH SCHOOL - CAFETERIA - LUNCH

Tuesday 12:36 PM

The girls are all enjoying food at their lunch table, amidst the crowded cafeteria. They’re all laughing at something Sydney said.

SYDNEY

I swear, that class is the worst.

As the girls are recovering, Ila takes her opening in the conversation.

ILA

So, what are you guys doing tomorrow for lunch?

MILLIE

Eris and I have a theater meeting.

ERIS

I still can't believe you roped me into that.

MILLIE

You needed the credits. Besides, at least you have me there!

She wraps Eris in a side hug and Eris pushes her off.

ERIS

Yeah, but you're always busy, being the stage manager. I just flick lights on and off every so often.

MILLIE

Well, remember when I joined just for the credits last year? Now it's -

SYDNEY

Your child?

MILLIE

Bad analogy, but kind of?

Eris raises her eyebrows.

MILLIE (CONT’D)

You're still going to help out, though, right? We need you and your job is really important and I won't have time to find someone else for the play which is only in a few weeks and -

ERIS

(laughing)

Relax, I'm coming, don't worry. Even if it is against my will.

Millie sighs in relief and the girls chuckle.

ILA

(looking at Cora and Sydney)

What about you two?

CORA

I've got nothing planned.

SYDNEY

You know what? For once in a blue moon, me neither.

MILLIE

"For once"? Bullshit, you're the only one here who never has anything going on.

SYDNEY

(folding her arms)

You've got no facts to prove that.

ILA

Okay, great, because I need a favor.

CORA

You're being very sketchy.

ILA

...I need you guys to come with me to a meeting tomorrow.

CORA

Okay, sounds cool.

ILA

Really?

CORA

(laughing)

Yeah, it's no big deal. You’re acting like you’re asking to marry me.

MILLIE

No, you can’t, we’ve already promised each other, see?

She grabs Cora’s hand, specifically pointing out one of Cora’s rings as though it’s a promise ring. The pair laugh over their little joke between the two of them, but the entire thing makes Ila slightly uncomfortable. To alieve this, she turns her attention to Sydney, who sighs and leans back in her chair. Ila looks at her pointedly, raising her eyebrows.

SYDNEY

Well, I guess I've got nothing better to do...

Finished with her joke, she sits upright, smiling.

SYDNEY (CONT’D)

Nah, it should be fun, I'm always up for something different.

ERIS

What's the meeting about?

ILA

Oh, it's just some art thing, I'll explain later.

The girls nod and seem satisfied with this. They eat their food, a comfortable silence passing over them while they are each on their phones, some pairing up and chatting. Suddenly, Parker and some of his friends walk past. Parker stops at the girls' table.

PARKER

Hey, Ila, right?

ILA

Hey.

She gets up from her seat to greet him.

ILA

How you doing?

PARKER

Pretty good. You?

ILA

I'm fine.

PARKER

Did you want to hang out sometime?

Ila consider this, trying to hide her nerves about the prospect of hanging out with him. She ultimately decides to nod, though.

ILA

Yeah, sounds good.

PARKER

Cool, I'll text you.

He walks over to his guy friends at another lunch table. They're all laughing. Ila sits down. The girls look at her excitedly, intrigued to find out more.

ILA

What?

ERIS

What do you mean, "what"? What was _that_?

CORA

Are you two going on a date?

MILLIE

Aww!

SYDNEY

(knowingly)

I think it's going to be less "aww" and more of something else, Mills.

Sydney makes some suggestive movements. Millie makes a disgusted face and everyone laughs.

ILA

You guys are overreacting. I mean, we just made out at that party.

SYDNEY

But fuck, come on, he's hot, isn't he?

Ila turns to look at him.

ILA

(unsure)

Yeah, he is.

The girls follow her gaze and turn back to their usual positions once she's stopped looking. Millie has her eyes on a new group of boys now: Isaac, Landon, Sebastian, and most notably, Sean, are all standing by a pillar, talking and goofing around with their food.

CORA

Distracted?

MILLIE

(turning back around)

Huh?

Cora smiles.

MILLIE (CONT’D)

Sorry, I was just trying to see what that girl was wearing. What were you guys saying?

SYDNEY

You're sure it was just that?

MILLIE

Yeah. Do you not trust me or something?

CORA

No, Millie, it's nothing like that.

ERIS

We just know you. We get how you're feeling about Sean.

MILLIE

I don’t like him anymore... I don’t think. But it’s normal to miss him, isn’t it?

The girls try to offer supporting smiles but Millie knows that nothing they say will make her feel any differently. She sighs and stares down at her food. The other girls exchange nervous glances. The camera pans to the boys, who are throwing food around and laughing.


	8. meeting

INT. HIGH SCHOOL - ART CLASSROOM - LUNCH

Thursday 12:25 PM

The art classroom is quite full with students waiting for the meeting. Ila, Cora and Sydney enter the room and look around, trying to find a space.

ILA

Oh my god, there's so many people here.

CORA

Remind me, why are we here?

SYDNEY

Yeah, I could be eating my double-baked lasagna right about now.

ILA

Leah said that if I came and brought friends that she would help me for the next French test, and you know I'm "incompétent."

SYDNEY

So _we're_ here to get _your_ French grade up?

ILA

(raises hands)

Guilty as charged.

SYDNEY

Well fuck us, then, right, Cora?

The three laugh. Now they're settled in place, Sydney propped up on one of the counters, Cora leaning against it, her elbows keeping her up, and Ila sitting on a stool with her back against the cabinet.

MIA

Okay everyone, we're going to get started now!

The chatter quiets down to listen to the blonde-haired senior at the front.

MIA (CONT’D)

Hi guys, thanks for all being here during lunch. My name is Mia and I'm head of the Art Honor Society board.

She looks at the other people up at the front with her.

MIA (CONT’D)

I guess you guys can all introduce yourselves?

As each person introduces themselves, they stand up from their various seated positions in the front. Once they have done so, they stand on either side of the board so that people can see the slides.

NICK

What's up, y'all, my name is Nick and I'm on the board.

LEAH

Hi! I hope you're all having a great day! I'm Leah and I'm also on the board.

EDEN

Hi everyone, my name is Eden and I'm the last person on the board here.

Mia begins talking more about the next event, which becomes tuned out. Ila and EDEN - a girl with shoulder-length wavy brown hair and thick-rimmed large glasses - make eye-contact for a moment. Eden smiles at her. Ila isn't sure who she's looking at, though, so she tries to avert her eyes just in case.

The camera moves over them slowly, the sound of Mia talking fading into the background. The camera work mirrors the idea of this being "connection-at-first-sight." The noise begins to come back in, however, as Ila returns back to the moment.

MIA

...So yeah, I guess that's it! We'll be in that alley Saturday afternoon, directions are on the flyers by the door. Thanks for coming!

Chairs scuffle and people begin filing out of the room. Sydney loudly hops down from her seat on the counter and Cora yawns. Ila raises her eyebrows at them.

ILA

What, too boring for you?

CORA

No, not at all.

SYDNEY

Eh...

Ila laughs.

CORA (CONT’D)

No, I thought it was cool. I just had a late night last night.

SYDNEY

Too busy talking with Asher?

CORA

Oh, fuck off.

She shoves Sydney gently, who laughs.

LEAH

(suddenly hugging Ila)

Ah, thank you so much for coming! I was so worried that no one was gonna show up. You're a lifesaver.

ILA

(chuckling nervously)

Oh yeah, no worries.

Leah squeezes Ila's shoulder and walks away. Once she's walked for a bit, she calls over her shoulder.

LEAH

Text me when you want help on your French!

Ila smiles halfheartedly and then turns to her friends, slightly stunned by the entire situation. Cora and Sydney laugh.

SYDNEY

Well, okay, that was fun, but can we go now? I'm starving and I have a math test after lunch I need to study for.

CORA

Oh, you're actually studying for this one?

SYDNEY

(holding up her middle finger)

Ha ha.

Cora laughs. Asher pokes his head around the door.

ASHER

You finished?

Cora turns to the voice and smiles. They close the gap and they peck each other on the lips in greeting.

CORA

Yep.

SYDNEY

What are you two lovebirds up to today?

He holds up a pastry bag.

ASHER

I brought donuts.

SYDNEY

Cora, I'm in love with your boyfriend.

The other three laugh.

ASHER

I figured you might want one, so I got one especially for you, Sydney.

SYDNEY

No fucking way.

She takes the chocolate glazed donut with rainbow sprinkles out of the bag. She turns to Cora.

SYDNEY

You told him my favorite kind, didn’t you?

CORA

(looking around exaggeratedly)

Me? What? No, come on.

ASHER

And one for you, Ila.

He picks another one out for her, this one strawberry glazed donut with chocolate drizzle. She takes it, smiling.

ASHER

(to Cora)

And for you.

(hands it to her)

The one you never got to have on our first date.

She chuckles softly as she sees it. He smiles when he knows she's recognized it.

CORA

Thanks, Ash.

They kiss. Ila and Sydney look at each other, making fun of how lovesick the couple are.

SYDNEY

Okay, can we now get out of here? I really need to study.

ILA

Yeah, yeah, let's go.

Cora and Asher walk out hand in hand, Sydney behind them eating her donut happily. Ila walks behind all three of them. It is noticeable that Ila has left her jacket on the stool she was sitting on. Ila sneaks one last glance behind her at Eden before walking out, who is talking with the other board members. She seems to be a positive light in the group, making everyone smile.


	9. i like deep

INT. HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - AFTERNOON

Thursday 4:07 PM

The girl squad are all walking out of school together, navigating the busy hallway. The wind whips outside. They can feel the cold through the doors that are opening as students walk outside sporadically.

SYDNEY

Jesus, it's cold outside.

ERIS

It's like 30 degrees out. Plus wind chill...

CORA  
Reminds me of Canada.

SYDNEY

How could we forget, Cora’s been to every fucking country, hasn’t she?

CORA

What? No, I -

SYDNEY

(laughing)

I’m just messing with you. I mean, still jealous, but not mad about it.

Cora smiles at her, relieved.

CORA

I promise I’ll take you there at some point, Syd.

Sydney does a “yes!” motion using her fist and the other girls laugh. They continue walking. Ila then looks down at her arms and sighs as they reach the door.

ILA

Oh, fuck. I forgot my jacket in the art room.

MILLIE

Do you want us to come get it with you?

ILA

No, it's fine, don't worry about it. I'll text you guys later?

The girls nod and shout out choruses of "goodbyes" and jokey "I love you's." Ila laughs to herself. She turns around and walks back to the art room where she was earlier.

INT. HIGH SCHOOL - ART CLASSROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Ila sees her jacket from the doorway and walks directly towards it to pick it up. As she folds it neatly in her arms, she notices someone else is in the room. It's Eden. She's organizing some art supplies. She hasn't noticed Ila come in.

Ila stares at her for a few moments before Eden looks up. She smiles.

EDEN

Would you rather have a picture of me?

Ila laughs awkwardly, embarrassed that she’s been caught.

ILA

Sorry, no, I was just -

EDEN

I'm just teasing, you're totally fine. Do you need something?

ILA

Oh, no, I just came to get my jacket.

She holds it up as proof.

EDEN

Oh, cool. You were at the meeting at lunch today, right?

ILA

Yeah, I was.

EDEN

Yeah, I couldn't forget.

This makes Ila blush slightly.

EDEN (CONT’D)

You planning on coming to the thing next week?

ILA

I don't know, I'm not really an artist.

EDEN

No artistic skills necessary. Don't worry, I would know.

ILA

Well, I'll definitely think about it then.

EDEN

Great.

The pair stare at each other for a moment. There is some clear romantic tension.

EDEN (CONT’D)

So what did you think of the meeting? Besides feeling out of place because you’re “not really an artist?” Your words, not mine.

Ila can’t bite her smile away fully at Eden challenging her. She then gains her composure.

ILA

I think it's a really cool idea. Hopefully I can convince my friends to come do it with me.

Eden nods, and continues organizing supplies.

ILA (CONT’D)

So, why are you here?

EDEN

Right now? Or you mean, what am I doing on the art board?

ILA

Your choice.

EDEN

Well, right now, I promised Kelly I'd put all of the stuff I took home back in the room. And on the art board... it's just, art, you know?

Ila looks at her, confused. Eden picks up her supplies and walks over to the cabinet to put them away.

EDEN (CONT’D)

Imagine a world without art. Without feeling. It'd be so bland and boring. We all rely on art in all kinds of forms, more than we realize. To bounce ideas off of, to pour our emotions into, to communicate. It's everywhere.

ILA

...That was deep.

EDEN

I like deep. But I know that scares off a lot of people, so sorry about that.

Ila stands there, not sure how to react. She's not scared off by this girl. In fact, she's more drawn to her than any other person she's ever met.

Eden grabs her phone to check the time.

EDEN (CONT’D)

Shit, I have to get going.

ILA

Oh, yeah, same.

Eden puts on her backpack and the pair walk out of the classroom together. She is noticeably more flustered now. They stop just outside the door, but Eden puts on a smile for Ila.

EDEN

So, I might see you next week?

ILA

Yeah, maybe.

EDEN

Cool. See you around, Ila!

She heads off quickly in the opposite direction to where Ila's going. Eden can't possibly know how much she's changed Ila's life just from their two encounters thus far. And Ila has no idea how much her life is about to change because of Eden. 


End file.
